Reawakened Past
by pandagirl9232
Summary: Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven, has been reawakened into the world of the living once again. A dead girl from his past is back and as well as an old foe. BanXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All was silent on the land that used to be Mt. Hakura. Bones lay where one has been slain. A bird with a Jewel Shard in its talons flew over the piece of land which lay there motionless. A heavy gust blew the bird sideways and the jewel daggered into the chest of the bones where a heart would lay. At first the bones didn't move, but then organs and then skin appeared out of thin air. The eyes of the figure awoken and stared at the hazel blue sky. His eyes were a dark blue. The bones were now a figure of a man. That man was the leader of the Band of Seven. He was Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked at the sky again as if to greet it but then hissed at the site of it. He wished it was night and that the moon was full of its mysteries.

"Where the hell am I?" Bankotsu got no answer back besides the howl of the wind.

"I'm alive again." He replied. "Is this Naraku's doing or someone else's?"

He got up and walked around the surrounding area. No one was there. He was all alone.

"Where are my brothers?" he said in such a low voice it was almost a squeak. "Where is Banruyn?"

He remembered what Inuyasha had done to it. How it shattered when he used the Back Lash Wave. He hoped by now that Inuyasha was long gone. He thought _how long have I've been dead._

"Well…it's been over a month or so." replied an unfamiliar voice.

"Who is that?" Bankotsu said in a curious voice.

"Remember that little girl you played with when you were little," the voice replied. "That little girl that was your first love, the little girl that "died" and you wanted revenge because you loved her so."

" How do you know that and you still haven't answered my first question." Bankotsu said gradually getting louder as he spoke.

" You loved her right?" curiosity now rag in the voice.

"Your getting off topic," Bankotsu was now getting frustrated.

"Well I won't answer yours till you answer mine."

"YES! YES! Yes I loved her. Now answer my question who are you."

"I'm that little girl." The voice replied. "I'm that little girl."


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Chapter 1 part 2 

_P.S. this is a continuation of the first chapter and the means a flash back and the flash back is of Bankotsu's childhood and it leads up to who the girl is. So start reading._

"_I'm that little girl." The voice replied. "I'm that little girl."_

The voice now lingered in his mind repeating over and over again for what seemed like hours. He remembered now.

Bankotsu was all alone in his new village. No he wasn't alone he was an outcast. The kids in the village picked on him all the time. They would wound him badly. He wanted to cry and run home into his mother's arms but he has no mother now. He has no father either. Both were dead. The adults would shun him if he asked for a favor. Sometimes they would ignore him completely. Maybe it was the mark on his forehead that made him an outcast. He was alone no he was an outcast. No one cared for him. Until one day.

"Stop it. Stop hurting him." Shouted a voice.

"Why should we? He doesn't belong here." Shouted the leader of the group of kids.

"So?" said the voice with more authority now.

Bankotsu saw a girl standing there but he couldn't make out here entirely because his eyes were partly swollen. He could see that she had long black hair that was in what appeared to be a braid and looked almost as tall as him. The thought hit him _why would she want to help me?_

All of a sudden the group of boys launched at her with fists at the ready. She dodged them without hesitation, and then kicked them all to the ground. Then she walked over like nothing happened and reached her hand out and said in the softest voice ever…

"Come on Bankotsu."

Everything went black at that moment for Bankotsu and the next thing he knew he was in a small hut. He was sore all over and he smelled herbs of a huge variety all over as well. Bankotsu heard footsteps outside. He pretended to be asleep but he had his eyes opened just a crack to see who was coming in the hut. The girl that had helped him came in and sat down next to the straw mat of which he laid on. There were herbs in one arm and in the other was some kind of fish that he had never seen before. She started to skin the fish and take out the bones. Then she left and came back with two buckets of water. One bucket she tipped over into a pot and started a fire under it, and the other bucket was gentle carried to where Bankotsu lay. She got a cloth and folded it then dipped it into the water and placed it on his forehead.

"I must make him a weapon to protect himself in the future." She whispered.

" What is your name?" Bankotsu asked suddenly.

She was shocked when he made his question.

"My name why ask that?" she said panicking to get words out. She started to blush.

"So I may thank you for what you did." Replied Bankotsu.

"A name is just words it means nothing."

" I think a name says almost everything about a person."

She replied in a whisper as if talking to herself. "My name…is Kyuna."


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

Chapter 1 part 3 

_Kyuna_ he thought. The girl was now shifting back and forth on her heels as if to show shyness. Bankotsu started to feel like his cheeks were betraying his wish to not show his emotion to her. He pleaded in his mind not to blush. He didn't know why he felt this way around her.

A couple of years pasted by and they became good friends except that one day when he wanted to tell her his secret for her. He had practice the night before of how he would tell her. They were at the age of 14 at this point. That morning Bankotsu went out to pick out a mix of her favorite flowers. Today was also when they first met. They were going to exchange gifts to celebrate. She was done with his weapon and was going to give him it as her gift. He was going to give her her favorite flowers and then give her his love to fill up all the way and even more of Kyuna's own heart for the hole that was left there when her parents died.

"Well happy met you day." Kyuna giggled a little at the end.

"Happy to meet you to." Bankotsu said.

"So I'll give you my gift first and then you give me yours. Is that ok?" Kyuna said with enthusiasm.

"Ya that's fine with me."

" Ok know close your eyes and hold out your arms."

Bankotsu felt cold metal. He opened his eyes to a gigantic weapon.

"It's a helber. So what do you want to call it?" She said with excitement.

"I don't know what I'm going to call it yet. But I'll tell you when I do."

"Close your eyes now." The excitement was overwhelming. He got out a box that took him forever to make out of straw. Bankotsu put the box in her hand. See looked at it with mixed feelings though none were negative. She opened the box and took out a piece of paper. A heavy fog of silence was warping around them after she was done reading the note. Then Kyuna walked over to the right side of Bankotsu and…

In a whisper that only they could here she said. " I will stand by you cause I l…

In only seconds she plummeted to the ground.

"Another kill for the snake demon clan." Shouted a voice.

Bankotsu now had his eyes fixed on Kyuna which lay on a meadow of her favorite flowers.

"What is your name demon." Bankotsu said in a low authority voice.

"Why do you need to know your going to die anyways?" said the demon. "But if you must I am Banryu leader of the snake demon clan."

"Well Banryu go to hell."

Bankotsu took off the cover of his helber and lunged at the demon with inhumanly force. The demon was not quick enough and was sliced into two. Bankotsu whispered "One."

He knew the name of his helber was going to be. It would be Banryu for the demon who killed his only love. He walked up to Kyuna's lifeless body which lay there with eyes open. He knelt down and closed her eyes that used to harbor a hazel blue color but now was as white as snow. Bankotsu put his mouth right next to her ear and whispered…

"My helber shall be named Banryu and I shall kill for you."

Though was she really dead?


	4. Chapter 1 part 4

_For this part I was thinking of the song Broken by Lifehouse because it has the mood of this part in the chapter and only once I used "A broken heart still bleeding" that is actually one of the lyrics in the song. But to understand what I mean your going to have to listen to the song and if you want to know what Kyuna looks like when she is older I did a OC character of her but in the appearance part just take away the powers and the demon part and the ear part and her hair color is black and not white then you got older Kyuna but to find her description go to this link and at the bottom is the description._

* * *

Chapter 1 part 4

The horror Bankotsu felt at that moment was making him tremble. What was she going to say next? She never finished what she was going to say. Did she really love him? Or was she going to say she rejected him. Since many of the youths were purposing to her at that time it was a mystery if she said yes or no. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but if she was going to marry someone else he might as well given up. Maybe she thought of him as a friend. No one knew. She kept her secrets locked up and only once in a blue moon would she open up to him. The last time she opened up she told him that she was in love with some one that lived close to her. He lived close to her but so did other youths his age. It still gave him hope. The first day they met she said…

"Come on Bankotsu." As if saying to follow.

Some of the villagers that day died because of the attack, but all were slain by Bankotsu. When he was done with the demons he whispered…

"100 slain for Kyuna 900 to go."

Banryu was dripping a hundred different bloods of demons. When the rest of the villagers saw the sight of where Kyuna lay they were trembling of what happened to her. Some of the people in the village thought little of Kyuna and said she was a demon but she was not. Bankotsu hated those people. He wanted them dead. He got his wish and killed 100 humans. But for who? For his love or for pleasure? His heart was aching. It was a broken heart still bleeding, and the only one that could heal it was Kyuna. But she was dead. So for all those years of killing his heart was bleeding and wouldn't stop till he was with her where ever she was.

"Do you remember all those years ago?" Said Kyuna " When you got my gift. Now that gift is broken like your heart. Like my heart. The more you killed the more my heart became dark. My heart and soul was in that helber with day in and day out of working. Revenge and hate make a bitter mix. So why did you mix one with the other?"

"Where are you?" Bankotsu shouted. " I want to see for myself if you are her."

"Ah you didn't answer my question and besides how would you know what she looks like since you haven't seen her in over 14 years 4 since she "died" and 10 for the time you were dead."

"I'll know cause of her eyes." He replied back.

It was dead silent after Bankotsu said that. _Was she gone?_ He thought. Then he saw a little girl. THE little girl. Kyuna. But that was impossible. She was dead or was she? No she was dead and that was final.

" Wh wh who are you?" Bankotsu was staring at her with aw and fear.

"You know who I am. Remember. Come on Bankotsu." The child said.

As the child approached it looked like she was changing. The child or what used to be the child now was a young lady about Bankotsu's age. This must be the work of a demon.

"Where is the little girl?" Bankotsu said.

"She is me of my past and this is she now as me."

The young lady had long black hair that was braided and she had a mark on the forehead that was of Kyuna's mark. The mark was crimson red and a design of a circle with a line that went down to the end of her nose. She wore a kimono that had no sleeves but did have "sleeves" that draped down to her thigh with a brush like design at the bottom. The kimono at the bottom had a slit that at the thinness part had another brush design. The kimono was all white except for the bow which was black and at the tips of the brush designs where the color of crimson red. And her eyes… and her eyes were a hazel blue.


	5. Chapter 1 part 5

_In the next chapter you'll find a word called veneration. Veneration means ones pride or honor just letting you know cause its annoying when you have to look it up in the dictionary. Oh and sorry for how long it's taken me to finish this. I've been so busy so just warning you it might take me longer sometimes to write these chapters. But on the bright side this is the last part of chapter 1 and hello chapter 2._

* * *

Chapter 1 part 5 

Kyuna's hazel blue eyes. She was dead. Dead, dead, dead, and dead and that was it. A

couple nights before Bankotsu was beheaded he had dreams of her. Dreams of her if she grew up. And a couple seconds before he was beheaded he thought of her and how he would be with her again. But was that a lie? Would even in death would he be looking for someone that wasn't there? Someone that meant so much to him at one point. Or was his childhood all but a fairytale that he woke up from feeling pain? Bankotsu wasn't paying attention to what the young lady said her name was Kyuna advancing.

"You thought of me before you died the first time didn't you?" she said with wonder.

"Yes I did. How do you know that?!" He said.

"Because I'm Kyuna!" She said becoming frustrated.

" You can't be her. She died 14 years ago. Your not her!" Bankotsu protested.

" I can see you have lost your veneration as well as your hope." She returned back.

" I have not lost anything besides Kyuna and your not her." He shot back.

"Well since you say that I'm not her then how would I know that you killed 100 demons that day and you would kill 900 more for her." She said.

"How…how do the hell you know that?"

"Uh lets see…I've been telling you that I'm her for the past 30min. I know what I did in the past."

"But why didn't you die?" He asked.

"I didn't want to tell you about the curse that my family has had since the beginning of time. I didn't want to scare you because before I "died" I was going to tell you that I loved you too." Kyuna started to blush now. " But I can't die from anything because my death is already sealed with the curse. For the past 13 years I have laid in that same spot. My body was persevered by a barrier that even Naraku cannot break. If he tried to he would get a electric shock that could kill his demon side."

Kyuna's memory was showing through her eyes as if looking at it in real life.

"The lone wolf curse makes it that every woman in my family dies when they look at their child once. Just one look and they're gone forever. It symbolizes what the first wolf in the whole world went through. That the child shall suffer loneliness with no one to protect it from earthly dangers. All alone in the world."

"Then we are the same," Bankotsu added. "We both have been lonely and never whole."

They both just looked up at the crystal clear night and the stars. Wondering if they were supposed to be together or if it was just an illusion like how small the moon seems at times and some times it doesn't seem so small. Bankotsu was happy and filled that the mysterious moon was on its prowl making it's way to the other end of the sky. Every thing seemed too serene. Something was not right. Something was upon them. Something that was oh so familiar but not. Something was watching.


	6. Chapter 2

Some people have asked me what Kyuna looks like. Well I actually got what she would look like from a game that I played called Okami. The person or animal you play is a wolf god named Ammy for short and I drew Ammy if she were human. Then I looked at some other people's drawings and found one that looked like Kyuna. So if you want to she what she looks like go to then in the search box type in Okami as a girl then go to page 8 and at the very bottom there is a black and white drawing on the right column click that and if you want to enlarge it click it again. I didn't draw this but someone else did on the web site so I give them props. Just take off the ears and image her hair black and you have Kyuna. I did draw her though I can't get on my computer so I'll keep trying. Oh and I wrote that Kyuna has a sword staff. It is a staff that has a blade the looks like a butchers knife at the end. Oh and the new character is pronounced E hay. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

They both stay in the same exact place. Starring at nothing or are they starring at something? There is a sound in the bushes. What is it? Who is it? Where is it? Why is it here? When will it show itself? The questions are in both Kyuna's and Bankotsu's head. There is a feeling. A familiar feeling. But not. It is surrounding them but there is only one. How could that be? Is it friend or foe? To many questions. To many questions not answered. Is it human or demon? What does it want with them?

"You feel it too don't you?" Kyuna whispered.

"Yes I do. It's so familiar." Bankotsu responded back.

They now stand back to back. They both are tense. The bushes rustle. Blossoms from near by trees fall down as if dancing. The dance in the same place over and over again. Never falling to the ground but falling out of the trees. They both are at the ready to attack. Kyuna holds a sword staff while Bankotsu waits with only his hands to fight. They wait. The moon is at its peek. Something flies by Bankotsu and cuts his cheek. Nothing real serious. Kyuna's eyes mirror the moons light.

"Come out. We know you're near." Bankotsu said.

Nothing responds back but the howl of the wind. But there is the familiar feeling again. Something jumps out of the bushes. Bankotsu grins with pleasure. It's a figure of a boy. Kyuna is in shock. It is one of the young boys that purposed to her 14 years ago but he doesn't show any indication of aging. That's impossible. Is he human or is he a demon? But he has no demonic ora. What is he? Why is he here? Is he friend or foe? The same questions race through Kyuna's head. Not being answered. What was his name? His name is Eihi.

"Eihi? Eihi is that you?" Kyuna asked with fear gaining in her voice.

"Kyuna I've searched 14 years for you." Eihi said. "I still want you to love me and no one else."

A silence rose. Everything was silent. Was this a serine silence? Bankotsu looked at Eihi with a cruel look. Eihi looked back at him with the same cruel look. Bankotsu had just found the love of his life and now she might be taken away. That didn't settle very well with him.

"Get lost little boy. You don't belong here." Bankotsu said stepping in front of Kyuna.

"You!" Eihi hissed. "Your that mercenary Bankotsu of the Band of Seven. I thought you where dead."

"Yes I am Bankotsu. And yes I'm technically dead but thanks to the Jewel Shard I'm a live again." Bankotsu replied.

"I was so happy when you died but now that you're a live again I'll just have to kill you." Eihi said.

"Eihi how can you look still the same. I mean it's been 14 years." Kyuna said.

"I made a trade with someone. I gave him my soul and he gave me youth." He replied with a smirk.

"You traded your soul for youth. How pathetic." Bankotsu said with a little laugh at the end.

"Kyuna get away from him. Now!!" Eihi said drawing his sword out and pointing it at Bankotsu.

"Why should I." Kyuna replied.

"He's dangerous. Don't worry I'll take care of him and then you can be my wife." Eihi said while motioning his head to Kyuna to stand next to him.

"WHAT?!!! Who said I was going anywhere?" She said with annoyance.

"I did and you will be my wife no matter what. I've searched 14 years for you and now that I've found you I'm not letting you go."

"You waited 14 years another 2 days won't kill you." Kyuna replied.

"Why 2 days? I want you to be with me now!" Eihi announced.

"Why 2 days, I need to decide."

"Kyuna say with me. I've killed 1000 demons for you and I would do it again." Replied Bankotsu.

"Yes but you did kill 1000 humans as well and I highly doubt it was for me." Kyuna said with authority.

Another silence. Another heart breaker. Another lover. Another triangle.


	7. Chapter 2 part 1

_I think this is my longest part yet in the story and for the first time I actually wrote my chapter part thingy down on paper. Though it was annoying when my eraser was keep on disappearing on me. I mean I would set it down right next to me and I would just write and when I needed to erase something it wouldn't be where I'd put it last, and I would spend 10 minutes looking for it then it would be right where I'd put it in the first place. It's doing what my friend dose. When I'm not looking she'll take the exact same eraser that has been disappearing on me._ Chapter 2 part 1 

"Fine 2 days I'll wait for your decision." Eihi said.

"I shall too." Bankotsu said as if there were needles in the back of his throat.

"Kyuna may you stay those 2 days with me in my palace and you can bring that barbarian if you wish." Eihi said with great pride in his voice.

"Why you…" Bankotsu started but then Kyuna put two fingers on his lips and smiled.

She spun on her heels and said. " Thank you for your kindness and yes I do wish the barbarian to come only if you allow safe passage, food, and separate rooms."

"I can make that arrangement only for you." He said with pleasure.

"Then I will not go and I will pick neither you nor him." Kyuna pouted sitting down on a large rock.

"Fine." Eihi said in defeat.

Eihi mounted his horse and then raised his hand then lowered it and shouted. "Lower your weapons and surround the man."

Soldiers poured into the area and surrounded Bankotsu. Kyuna looked at Bankotsu and only saw his eyes starring back. She turned and Eihi was right in front of her standing as still as a statue with his turquoise eyes starring down at her. She looked around him and saw Eihi still on the horse.

"How can you be…Who… Ho…" Kyuna was about to finish her question when the Eihi standing in front of her put his fingers on her lips and smiled like she had done to Bankotsu.

"Sshhh. Like it? Its one of the things I gained by trading my soul. I can create thousands of me just by thinking." He smiled again. "Why don't you ride with me? I don't want your feet hurting from the long walk." Before she could answer the second Eihi swiped her up and placed her behind the real Eihi and then the fake was blown away like sand in the wind.

"Hold on to me tightly." He said.

The horse started to trot and Kyuna wrapped her arms instinctively around Eihi's waist for balance.

Not far behind Bankotsu and the soldiers were running to keep up. Bankotsu had so much fury in his eyes that it could strike fear into anyone. _Eihi is pampering her to death. He doesn't know the hardships Kyuna has gone through. He will never understand. But why is she doing this to me? Does she not love me anymore because of my actions in the past? Why are you doing this to me? Why?_

Up ahead was a lake that was a dark sapphire color and was so clear you could see all the way down to the deepest point. The palace was built into a neighboring mountain to what used to be Mt. Hakura. The palace was surrounded by a vast garden of white roses, delphiniums, rhododendrons, forget-me-nots, and other flowers that Kyuna was not familiar to. Giant cherry trees stood in a row on two sides of the path. They were almost at full bloom and ready to drift down like snow. The morning sun was creeping its way to the top of the mountain. A reflection of the palace shown on the sapphire lake with the sun peeking out from the lower part of the mountain chain. As they rode into the courtyard a pavilion of old stood in silence.

"How did you acquire this palace?" Kyuna said breaking the silence.

"I conquered it from a lord so now I'm the lord of this land." Eihi said with much pride.

Kyuna's eyes drifted from he sight of the beautiful courtyard to where the soldiers were. She saw Bankotsu out running the soldiers and gaining on the horse. A sudden stop whip lashed Kyuna's hair out of its tied up state and her long black hair drifted downward covering her back down to her hips. Bankotsu saw just before Kyuna's hair came back down just a small scar of a mush bigger one. Pain throbbed in his heart from the sight of it. It was the same pain that had haunted him for the past 14 years. Even in death he felt it. The pain of the guilt that he had caused her death. Only foe one night was the pain that made his heart bleed lifted. The night they first met.

"Jump Kyuna. It's the only way to get off the horse. I'll catch you." Eihi said.

Kyuna jumped and Eihi caught her by the waist with two hands and twirled her down to the ground. Then he led her by the hand into the palace leaving Bankotsu in the background. _Make note after she decides who she will spend her life with to kill Eihi and anyone in his family. _Bankotsu liked that thought and he could take her by force if she didn't come to him. Gaining conscious from his fantasy Bankotsu ran after the two.

"So you finally caught up to us." Eihi said with a smirk.

"My lord the food is ready."

"Good, escort the lady and the other person to the dining hall I need to check something." Eihi commanded.

Kyuna and Bankotsu were whisked away with the servant to the dining hall. The room was massive. The walls were painted with the history of the lords who had ruled the palace and it's people. And on the two shortest walls stood two giant golden tigers in a roaring position. Bankotsu and Kyuna were seated on opposite sides of the room in front of their own medium sized dining tables. The door opened and Kyuna whipped her head back to see how it was. Eihi stood in the doorway and slammed the sliding door shut then walked over to Kyuna's right and sat down.

"Sorry to keep you waiting I needed to talk care of something." Eihi stopped and clicked his fingers two times and then continued. "Now your room… I mean rooms are separated as asked for and food and safe passage have been accounted for as promised."

"Yes but they all count for the two days ahead as well." Kyuna added.

A line of servants came into the room with plates and bowls filled with hot and cooled foods.

After the feast Kyuna and Bankotsu were directed to their rooms which happen to be the last doors on two opposite walkways. When they both walked down to their rooms they didn't look at each other, they didn't talk to each other, didn't touch each other. They just silently walked to their rooms together until the paths split. They both wondered _why?_ That one word. I wonder _why?_


	8. Chapter 2 part 2

Chapter 2 part 2 

Hi everyone just to let you know there is a part in the story where it says snake in the grass that means a treacherous person, esp. one who pretends friendship. Just so you don't get confused. Also this chapter part thingy is mostly about Kyuna so you can get inside her head to clear up some things and this thingy also doesn't have much dialog in it but it's still very very exciting.

Kyuna awoke in the morning and walked to the lake. She sat down on the waters edge and let her feet soak in the surprisingly warm water. It made her tension dissipate and she could think more clearly. She got up and walked back to her room to get a cloth to dry her feet. Then she remembered Eihi saying something about a hot spring. Kyuna asked around and finally found it. She slid right in without hesitation. A couple of times she went under on purpose. Her muscles relaxed and she thought. _Maybe I can leave and visit the demon slayer Sango that I've heard so much about. No. Well I could choose Eihi. He's nice but he might just be a snake in the grass. Bankotsu is strong, handsome, and he cares for me but he might go on killing again. _Thinking right now wasn't helping any with relaxing. So Kyuna got out and dried off then she put her hair in a braid and headed out for the pavilion. That pavilion gave her a feeling that was neither good nor bad. You could say the pavilion had a neutral feeling to it. The outside of the pavilion was not very appealing and looked out of place in the beautiful courtyard but inside it looked beautiful. The inside of the pavilion had white and red roses entwined with each other on every wall and each wall had a bench. Kyuna sat down on the bench facing the lake and picked a white rose that was right next to her. It was still closed but it was still wondrous. By accident she held it where a thorn was and her finger started to bleed. Kyuna suddenly felt a hand touch her hair. _Is it Eihi trying to flatter me again?_ She turned around. Bankotsu was looking at her with sorrow but happiness in his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep I see." Bankotsu said in a warm voice.

Kyuna was shocked to see him here. She turned around and started to blush. _He's never done that before. I was sure it was Eihi. Why am I blushing? Why? _

"Are you ok Kyuna?" Bankotsu said. "You're bleeding."

Bankotsu ripped a piece of his shirt and tied it around the cut. Kyuna was still shocked. Then all of a sudden Bankotsu pulled her arm and it made her twist to face him. But instead of looking at her like he had done before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She closed her eyes and tears fell down her neck and on to the floor. He released her and walked out of the pavilion. She was shocked even more at his sudden reaction. She turned to the lake view and surrendered herself to the sight of it. Kyuna headed back after some time to the hot spring and got in like before. She thought of what happened. As Kyuna soaked in the hot spring see felt the sudden urge to touch the scar on her back. The scar which plagues the day of her "death". Kyuna closes her eyes and replays what happened early in the morning.

"Oh I did not know that you were in here." Said a familiar voice.

She opens her eyes to see Eihi starring at her. He started to blush. He turned around and left. _That was odd and a little embarrassing_. She called a servant to bring her a changing wall just if anyone else comes barging in. Kyuna started to walk back to her room when it started to rain. She looked up and just stood in the rain. She looked over to the pavilion and walked over to it. A pavilion of old where hearts were broken and pieced back together. Was her heart broken or was it pieced back together when Bankotsu hugged her? Thinking was becoming very annoying to her at this point. So she just starred out to the lake again for sometime and went back to her room to find a brush, pieces of paper, and different colored paints placed neatly on her bed. _Did Eihi or Bankotsu put these materials on my bed? I slightly remember telling both of them I had a talent to draw and paint. Oh well I can use these to help relax from all the annoying thinking I've been doing. _Kyuna a third time went to the pavilion. She sat down and started to draw a girl. Then she put the sapphire lake under the girl as if she were standing on it like solid ground. Then she painted the scene she had created but added a couple of things. You saw the girl crying now and her tears turned to flowers when they touched the water. Two shadowy figures of men stood on the opposite ends of the lake with weapons at hand. They stay still ready to fight. The girl's hands were covering her eyes and the sides of her face. Her hair flowing like the water. Flowers were spread all over the lake but not where the men stand. Kyuna wondered if she had painted her future. Pain, anger, bitterness, sadness, and many other things. _Why_ had she said she would decide between the two? Were the two figures at the end of the lake the two she must give the decision to? Braking one heart but piecing the other back together. Was she adding on to the neutral feeling that the pavilion had. Keeping everything balanced. Keeping everything equal. No. Balance and equal are not the same. One means everyone gets what they want and the other one means to keep in check, to make everything leveled. Kyuna was starting to draw the rows of cherry trees when the door opened. _It must be Bankotsu again trying to make another move on me. _She turned and to her surprise it was a servant.

"My lady the lord would like to see you. I will direct you to his quarters."

Kyuna followed the young woman to a room then bowed and was out of sight in seconds. She entered the room to see Eihi looking directly at her as if he knew that she was going to enter at that very moment. Eihi didn't have any emotion on his face. It was blank as darkness. He opened his mouth.

"So did you enjoy your little emotional get together with Bankotsu?" Eihi stopped. "Because you're not going to be seeing him again."

Kyuna felt a sharp pain in her neck and slightly heard Eihi say something else. "As I said before I will have you no matter what."

Her vision blurred and then all was black and all was silent. She screamed but she knew it would not be heard. She cried for Bankotsu. Her eyes felt watery. Her painting was a warning. A warning of a battle that everyone might lose or a battle only one will win. _How could have Eihi known what happen? How could he have known? Why is this happening? Why must my life be like this? _That one word. I wonder _Why_?


	9. Chapter 2 part 3

OMFG when I thought of what would happen to Kyuna and Bankotsu and Eihi (puts middle finger up at Eihi when name is mentioned) I just about fainted. In this part I might put my own two senses in so if you see this( ) with words in it that's what I think of what I wrote. Little weird right now but when you start to read you will get it. Oh and when you review this if there's any part when I stick my big head in that you like you can just say what part you agree with or like. Oh and special thanks to kittyb78 for helping me solve a question that is a super super importance to this story and the up coming one. So ENJOY!!

Chapter 2 part 3 

"KYUNA!!!!!!!" A voice shouted. "Kyu… What did you do to her?!" The voice was getting closer to her. She could feel the vibrations of the footsteps on the cold bamboo floor. A hand brushed a side her bangs. Hot water dripped down no it wasn't hot water but hot tears. The person turned and started to run. Blades against blades.

Kyuna felt as if she were falling through darkness but she did see a scratch of light but it seemed to be getting father and father away from her grasps. Everything was dark and all light had left. Her painting was in the darkness and it got closer until she could she the whole thing clearly. The girl looked like her now. The two figures on the side were not just black anymore but turning into actual people. The one on the girl's right looked like Bankotsu. The name seemed familiar to her but it was not clear. Then the man on the girl's left looked like Eihi the name was as clear as day to her. The man on the right was crying. The man on the left showed no emotions. The darkness cleared. Kyuna was looking at the ceiling and she was on her bed. _Was that all a dream? _The door slid opened.

"Congratulations my lady." Said a servant a lot older than Kyuna.

"Congratulations for what?"

"Oh for your wedding of course."

This was a surprise to Kyuna. She didn't know or remember she was getting married. She put the thought aside and walked out of the room when she saw Eihi standing outside.

"Good evening my love. How did you sleep?" Eihi said in a comforting voice.

"I had a strange dream with you and another man but it was just a dream…right." Kyuna said faintly remembering it.

"Of course it was a dream." Eihi said advancing towards her. Kyuna starred down at the ground until Eihi's hand lifted her head and he smiled at her. Then he kissed her on the lips for what seemed to be forever. (Note: If I was there I would have slapped him on the side of the head and make so he was kissing the floor instead of her. Well back to the story.) _This doesn't seem right. I can't place my finger on it but this just doesn't seem right at all. It feels so wrong for some reason._ Kyuna thought. She lightly pushed him back just separating them.

"Wait until the ceremony." She said in a light whisper. Then she started to walk over to the hot springs. It was daybreak and the water was at perfect temperature so Kyuna asked a servant to bring her a dressing wall so the incident in her dream won't really happen or did it. The kiss Eihi had given her seemed unreal but the hug that man gave her in her dream seemed real. Was this a dream and her dream was real or is this still reality and that was a dream. Kyuna just soaked in the hot spring for some time remembering what happen in her dream. A thought came into her mind. _If it was a dream then the painting would not be on the bench in the pavilion but if it was then… _Kyuna jumped out and got dressed and braided her hair again and ran to the pavilion. It was still there and the inside was still beautiful and what of the painting. She looked and found it but it seemed to have more flowers on the surface of the water now and the man on the left was smiling in pleasure while the one on the right looked furious but sad as well and he was bleeding where his heart was. (Note: If I was there I would be what the heck is wrong with you its Bankotsu can't you see the freaking similarities!! GOD IT'S SO OBVIOUS!!!! Well back to the story) The girl was still crying and her head was shaking side to side. Her right hand was now grabbing her chest where her heart would be and her left hand was firmly next to her with her left hand in a tight fist. Some of the flowers were blue while the ones that now fall down from the girls face were a crimson red. The man on the right had his face in shadow._ Is the man lost and that's why he's in shadow?_ Kyuna wondered if that was it. She picked up the painting and started to walk over to the doors when she stumbled over something.

"Hello, what's this?" Kyuna with one hand grabbed a part of the bamboo flooring and found that it could be slid to the side and under it was a hatch. Kyuna grabbed the hatch and opened a door. She wasn't sure if she should go in. (Note: ME: GO IN. GO IN. GO IN. GO IN. Or I'll push you in. Back to the story.) With caution Kyuna slowly put her foot down and it met a cold stone step. She walked down the stairs for what seemed like hours until she met a hallway that was barely lit. Kyuna wandered the hallways and it seemed that they hallways would never end until she spotted a room with a crack of light showing. She walked slowly towards the room and when she was in the doorway she stopped. That one word. I wonder _Why?_


	10. Chapter 2 part 4

_Ok this next part is just a fill in so you don't get confused on the next chapter. Only a couple of times will I stick my head in cause it's fun to. HEHEHE. Oh and so sorry for the long wait I had a very busy schedule the past month. You understand…maybe? Anyways I've finally been able to draw Bankotsu and Kyuna together…except that Kyuna looks different than in the drawing. I'm thinking about drawing a different picture of them. Then I'll draw Eihi. I was also thinking about drawing the painting that Kyuna painted but I would like a vote first. So if you want me to draw it I will and if you don't then I won't. Please say in your review your thoughts and comments about the drawing I did and if you would like me to draw the painting also what other art you liked in my gallery. I have improved dramatically since I last drew Bankotsu and Kyuna together. Just click on my user name and you'll go to my page and then you can see more of my artwork._

_Drawing of Bankotsu and Kyuna:_

_pandagirl9232./art/Two-Lovers-80894306_

**Chapter 2 part 4**

"My lord she found the painting and is in the dungeon."

"Well get her out before she finds him and her memory jogs back. I've done too much to end up empty handed."

"Yes my lord right away."

_I will have her no matter what. I didn't sell my soul for nothing._

(Okay going back to the scene I left off from)

The man on the right side of the painting was looking up at the girl with blissfulness. She was crying emerald colored flowers. The man on the left had fury in his eyes that glaring at the other man.

He looked up and saw her. "Kyuna GO!! Run before they catch you."

"How do you know my name? Who are you? Wait…you look familiar." Kyuna froze again and everything came back to her.

There was the pitter-patter of footsteps coming their way. Quickly and quietly she ran for Bankotsu. She wrapped her arms around him and locked her lips with his. It felt real not like the other on that was stolen. The footsteps were almost upon them. Bankotsu started to cry. He then grabbed her by the wrists with the cold rusted chains straining and twirled her around. Lifting a hidden knife to her throat and holding her in place. (If that was me with a knife to my throat I wouldn't move either. Good choice in staying still Kyuna.) A man with a newly sharpened sword and a group of other men stood in the small doorway. They slowly advanced but in doing so Bankotsu pushed the knife tighter on her throat. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you." Bankotsu whispered into her ear.

"Don't move any further or I'll slit her throat." Bankotsu yelled while watching the men like a hawk.

The men stopped and lowered their weapons. Bankotsu had a smile creep across his face with pleasure and satisfaction. Then with inhumanly strength ripped the chains out of the wall. He then punched his way through the dungeon while holding Kyuna unconscious. Bankotsu ran for days without stop. He finally stopped in a tall grassy plain.

When she awoke it was night and she saw Bankotsu looking up at the stars. She scampered to him but tripped on the way over. Kyuna was caught by Bankotsu and he swept her over to his side. She instinctively rested her head on him and looked at the stars above. (And they lived happily ever after…NOT!! Did you really think I would end it there? I hate it when authors do that happily ever after stuff because then its just plain boring sssooo…. I'm not going to stop it here. Mwahaha!!)

A few years had past and Bankotsu and Kyuna traveled the countryside together. Both of them never aged, and for some abnormal reason Banryu's remains were pieced back together like the love that Kyuna and Bankotsu had. Destroyed and then revived. Along the way they found an arctic wolf pup. It had grown over the years as well and protected them in tight situations. Kyuna's belly had gotten rounder. (I can feel the baby kicking (puts ear to Kyuna's belly to hear anything but then gets kicked in the face) the baby doesn't like me )

It was the night they had met all those years ago and the moon was basking in its fullness. Instead of exchanging gifts like they used to they now exchanged a single kiss.

Both were looking at the clear night sky when they heard a rustle in the bushes. They drew their weapons and stood back-to-back looking around listening closely. Everything thing was motionless and silent. Until a scream irrupted.

A scream of loss. A scream of fear. A scream of sadness. A scream of anger. A scream of pain. A dieing scream. A crying scream. A word. That one word. I wonder _Why?_


	11. Chapter 3

Can't you guys tell yet I like making you anger by the suspense

_Can't you guys tell yet I like making you anger by the suspense. HEHEHE. Anyways the next part was the hardest yet to write because I didn't know the right way to make this huge surprise flow from little and then gradually get bigger in the right way. It so annoying when I get a writer's block. Anyways I found out the name of Kyuna's weapon. It's called a naginata and here's what it looks like __/image/naginata/Okamishirinai/Naginata.jpg?o58__ except that hers is a lot cooler and has a different design on it. I'll try to get more drawings of her and Eihi uploaded._

_**Edited:**__ An artist on deviantart did a chibi version of Kyuna and I colored it so here's the link. pandagirl9232./art/Kyuna-colored-91900858_

Chapter 3

The screamed echoed throughout the night. Blood was soaking into the ground. Bankotsu lay motionless with a sword through his stomach. Kyuna was gone.

"I shouldn't have let you decide. I should have killed him in the first place. But now we can live life together and we can be happy with my child (who the hell dose he think he is. That's Bankotsu's and Kyuna's baby not his. Dodo brain). We will be together." Eihi said to himself but at the same time to Kyuna.

She looked down and the tears fell like rain. Kyuna didn't have any strength to free herself from the cold and rusty iron chains. Now nothing felt worthwhile to live for. Bankotsu was dead and she would be with a human that meant nothing to her.

The painting throughout time had dissipated and now lived in both Kyuna's and Bankotsu's eyes and hearts.

Kyuna's vision blurred and she could see the painting. The man on the right had his head handing down but a dim light still shown on him. Kyuna realized the why there was a dim light when there should be no light shining on him. This sign perked up Kyuna and gave her some hope.

"Eihi?" Kyuna said in a soft voice. "Would you do anything for me?"

"Of course I would. Anything you want I'll give you." Eihi replied back.

"Then I wish…YOU WOULD DROP DEAD!!" (You tell him and while he's distracted I'll knock him out. evil stare )

He chuckled. "You still love him don't you? You're like a wild horse with a wild spirit. But we can always break that spirit of yours."

…To Be _CONTINUDED…_


	12. Chapter 3 continued

_Sorry for the late update of the chapter. I've just been really busy with life and ya. Oh and the name Gina in Japan means silvery and is a girls name. Also if your confused Gina is the wolf's name (I switch back and forth between wolf and Gina)._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Chapter 3 Continuation

Eihi walked out of the chamber leaving Kyuna starring down at the cold floor. Kyuna looked up to make sure Eihi was gone. Seeing that he had completely left a smirk spread to each corner of her mouth. She pursed her lips and a high-pitched whistle split through the air around. No humans could hear this whistle so it was safe to use. The guards that were placed outside didn't notice but in a flash Kyuna saw the guards fall with a thud in front of the doorway. A white blur jumped over the motionless bodies and walked over to Kyuna.

The blur stayed in place, swaying lightly back and forth. Kyuna whistled again but this whistle was low and more commanding. The white blur came over bowing its head as it trotted over. Its sharp teeth shearing the chains free of Kyuna's wrists.

Kyuna nuzzled into the it's fur," Good work Gina." She said whispering into the wolf's fur. "Let's go."

They sprinted from the underground chamber up to the pavilion. The moon showed a red tint in it. Kyuna looked around making sure no one was in sight. Another set of commands were whistled out to the wolf with hand motions pointing to the guard tower. Gina sprinted to the guard tower and a series of thuds could be heard as the wolf sprinted back with Kyuna's weapons and bag.

Kyuna had all of her belongings in her bag and hand but instead of moving she gripped her stomach. The baby was fussing.

Gina saw her master and laid down to assist her. Kyuna climbed on to the wolf and laid her head on the wolf's fur while rapping her arms around Gina's neck as they ran out of the palace and into the thicket of the woods.

"Find Bankotsu, Gina." Kyuna whispered into the wolf's ear as they suddenly changed directions. _I know he's not dead. I just know it. He can't be. He's not._

The scenery changed to a familiar sight with spilt blood all around. A single body left on the ground. It wasn't moving an inch. Kyuna stumbled off Gina and tried walking over to Bankotsu's body still grinding her teeth as the pain pulsated at every slight movement. Gina helped support her as she walked even closer. The smell of blood was everywhere and would soon attract demons desiring to feed on the weak or dead..

They finally made it over to Bankotsu's body. Kyuna grasped the sword from Bankotsu's stomach releasing it with every strength she had left before falling to her knees. Quickly she grabbed some milford and red clover from her bag and placed it on Bankotsu's wound. His eyes were white and she feared that everything was lost, that she had come to late.

Out of surprise his eyes blinked and color returned to them. He looked up at her and smiled lightly. A couple of tears shimmered on Kyuna's face and another smile was created. A warm hug came after that. "Don't scare me like that you idiot." Kyuna said squeezing him harder.

"Sorry." Bankotsu replied struggling to get out words as he choked.

"Don't talk. It'll only make things worse. You should be well in a couple of days if you…" Kyuna was interrupted by an unexpected pierce of pain that shot up to her head. She screamed with another kick from the baby.

" What's wrong?!" Is all Bankotsu could say. Just starring at her blankly.

"The baby is wanting to come out now or sometime soon…" Kyuna answered as another scream rippled through the air.

Bankotsu was in no condition to move anyone not even himself at that. But he knew staying in this blood-bathed place was a definite no. Then a thought occurred to him. He shot a look at the wolf and then whistled. Slowly the wolf patted over with its head down.

Bankotsu lightly grabbed the wolf by its gruff, "Gina, find the bones of my brothers Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu and then dig under where the bones are until you find some purple glowing shards. Bring the bones and the shards back as fast as you can. Go!" and with that the wolf raced off while Bankotsu crawled over to Kyuna trying to comfort her.


End file.
